The overarching objective of the Leadership/Administrative Core (LAC) is toadvance the field of multifactorial geriatric health condition research. The LAC, under the PI, is ultimately responsible for all scientific, fiscal, ethical, and other activities of the Yale OAIC. The four levels of the LAC include: 1) Administrative Core (Director, Co-director, Administrator, and Co-administrator; 2) Core Leaders / Executive Committee; 3) Internal Advisory Panel; and 4) External Advisory Panel. The LAC has gained much experience, knowledge, and understanding of OAIC operations over its 15 years of operation, including the past 5 years under the new P30 format. Decisions are made in a collaborative manner. Efficient and effective methods for communicating and making decisions have been developed. We will build on the existing strong collaborative relatinships and expertise as we enter our next cycle. Specific activities and responsibilities of the LAC for the next 5 years include: overseeing OAIC activities to ensure focus on multifactorial geriatric health conditions; overseeing access to core resouces; overseeing selection of awardees; coordinating and facilitating collaborative activities among resource cores; monitoring progress of cores and projects; identifying and facilitating collaborations with other centers and core resources at Yale and with other OAlCs and institutions; encouraging and facilitating translational research; monitoring university, government and fiscal matters; ensuring the preparation of necessary progress reports; and convening the External Advisory Panel.